Kratos VS Dante
Kratos VS Dante is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description God of War VS Devil May Cry! Two badass, will fight in the Death. Can Kratos kill like a god or Dante will kill a god? Interlude Wiz: There's no doubt. People love a badass. And when you're a badass, you need to have multiple weapons. Boomstick: And kill demons. Lots and lots of demons. Like Kratos, the God of War. Wiz: Or Dante, The second Son of Sparda. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kratos (Cues Rage of Sparda) Wiz: Kratos was born and raised in Sparda, living alongside his single mother Castillo and his brother Deimos. Boomstick: That all changed when his brother was kidnapped. The young Kratos tried taking on the abductor head on, but was smacked away and given a scar over his right eye. Wiz: Long after that event, Kratos became a respected member of the Spartan army and had himself tattooed with a pattern reminiscent of his younger brother's birthmark. Boomstick: Oh really? I thought got really drunk one night and woke up with it... though I have to admit that would be the coolest-looking tattoo to wake up to from a hangover. Wiz: Over the years, Kratos had led the Spartans at his command through many victories... while also having his wife Lysandra and daughter Calliope. Boomstick: But his pride got the best of him as he went for one conquest too many and was overrun by a barbarian tribe. That's when he called up Ares and swore allegiance to him in return for his survival... and we all know what followed after that. Yeah... dead family... by his own hands. Wiz: After freeing himself from his servitude to Ares, Kratos served the Gods of Olympus for ten years until he was called upon to kill the God of War himself... and he did, becoming the first mortal to kill a God... though that last bit isn't exactly true. Boomstick: Rage effects of gods can liberete something god for him, with all powers like fire or lightning, Is like you thying to angry the god.... and holy shit the world is destroyer Wiz: In battle, Kratos wielded the Blades of Chaos, given to him by Ares. Kratos with the Blade of Chaos he fought versus gods in all his game, is much powerful with this blade. Even that he can destroyed titans. And is Kratos favorite Blade. And he can use for a connection. Boomstick: Weapons-out yet? Good, because he gains one last chain-type weapon crafted for Kratos by Hephaestus himself, the Nemesis Whip, twin chains with claws on the end that electrocute whomevers on the receiving end of it. Wiz: And finally, his most powerful weapon of all, the Blade of Olympus, which houses the power to slay Titans and Gods. At long range, he carries two bows: Typhon's Bane, which fires powerful gusts of wind at foes, and the Bow of Apollo, whose fiery arrows can either be fired in rapid succession or charged for a more powerful shot. Boomstick: And he always has two heads on hand: a Gorgon head, which turns foes who stare into its gaze into stone Wiz: Like Medusa. Boomstick: He need more of this. Another badass weapon, for a badass character. Wiz: He gained the ability to temporarily glide in the air after ripping the Wings of Icarus from the old fool's back and the Boots of Hermes increase his running speed tremendously, allowing him to quickly avoid attacks. Boomstick: Kratos is definitely tough enough to take the blows, but in case he can't move fast enough, he has the Golden Fleece, which blocks blows and deflects projectiles. It can even stop blows from the Blade of Olympus. Wiz: Then there's the Army of Sparta... Boomstick: Well we already had two weapons that can summon souls, but there's actually one more: the Blades of Exile themselves, which can summon his fallen Spartan comrades to create a protective pharynx surrounding him and also thrust and throw their spears. Wiz: Kratos is absolutely fearless in battle and wins through not only his brutal tenacity and viciousness, but also his sheer willpower and agility. He's strong enough to withstand the sheer crushing might of Titans, climbed his way out of the Underworld four times... two of which were after he had died... saved Olympus from falling into an eternal slumber, slayed fearsome beasts like the Basilisk, Hydra, and the Kraken, and even the Furies and Sisters of Fate... Boomstick: ...and that's not counting Ares and all of the gods on Olympus... expect for Aphrodite for obvious reasons. Wiz: There is good reason why Kratos is not only referred to as the Ghost of Sparta and the Slayer of Gods, but also the Destroyer of Worlds. Boomstick: This type is really a True God. Cool, with women and powerful. Kratos: The hand of Death could not defeat me. The Sisters of Fate could not hold me. And you will not see the end of this day. I will have my revenge! Dante (Cues Dante MVC3 Theme) Wiz: A long time ago there was a demon named Sparda, who abandoned demons to defend humans, he also eventually fell in love with a human named Eva, they eventually had 2 children. Boomstick: Vergil and Dante the most badaas devil hunter of all time. Wiz: Before that Dante and his younger brother Vergil were happy with his family Heck his mother gave him and his brother one-half of an amulet however Eventually, his father Sparda died and then on his eight birth day. Boomstick: The Fire Nation Attacked. Wiz: What no demons came and killed his mother. Boomstick: Oh that sucks too. Wiz: But Dante survived believing his brother Vergil to be dead alone in the world he was somehow able to survive and then start his own buisness Devil May Cry. Boomstick: Well that kinda depressing and awesome. Wiz: Some time after he opened Devil May Cry a mysterious man showed up inviting him to a "Party" which turned out to be a huge fight that had him fighting up a tower of demons. Boomstick: Yeah and remember that brother who Dante thought was dead well hes alive and Dante and Vergil fought and well Dante lost and got stabbed. Wiz: Yeah and Dante survived and then fought horde after horde of demons, winning getting stronger getting more weapons and even getting a new form. Boomstick: Devil Trigger this form gives him a strenght speed and reflex boost for a limited time of course. Dante eventually rematched Virgil and this time he won. Wiz: After that Dante Eventually found and beat Mundus the person responsible for well his family splitting up. After that hes been Gaining strength ever since he beat 2 more powerful demons with out going Devil Trigger. Boomstick: And gained a new form Majin Devil Trigger. Wiz: Yes Majin Devil Trigger is easily comparable to Dantes Sparda Devil Trigger a one time form but still. Boomstick: Sad part is he can only use it near death. Wiz: He also has a lot of weapons. Boomstick: Yes and all his weapons are awesome as well first off there's his own personal sword Rebelion which is a giant ass claymore then there's His own personal guns Ebony and Ivory. Which are 2 guns that never run out of ammo since he channels his magic into them. Wiz: But it does not stop there there is cerberus a 3 sided Ice Ninchaku, Agni and Reguna 2 swords. Boomstick: Scimitars. Wiz: What ever anyways they are uniqly shaped and can be used in tones of combo attacks. Boomstick: there's beowulf a pair of gauntlets and grivouses, Nevan an electric guitar that can also turn into a scyth, and other fire arms include artemis it can Fire several shots at one time at ether one or many enemies its shots are able to stun enemies as well and can even lock on the down side IT has a slow reload time, then there's his shotgun Or cayot-a its powerful at closer ranges Duh, Then theres spiral a huge Rifle that fires high penetration-type bullets it also has a long reload time, There's Gilgamesh A pair of gauntlet and a mask Lucifer a metal backpack that can be used to create infinite swords used To Teach sex ed as well as blow up concrete and anything that happens to be in dante's way, there's also pandora it has 666 forms but sadly dante can only use 7 sadly there's PF013 Epidemic A bowgun PF124 hatred a rocket launcher PF 262 Jealousy a mini gun PF 398 Revenge a laser cannon PF422 grief A boomerang pf 592 argument A MOBILE MISSILE BATTERY WHAT THE ***L but anyways finally Pandoras final form is PF 666 omen where he opens the brief case and a light comes out which breakes any guard and constantly damages enemies. Wiz: It does not stop there. There's alastor, A lightning sword, Ifrit Flame gauntlets, A grenade gun a gun that fires well grenades, Nightmare-B a gun that uses devil trigger energy to charge up Several green Lasers that can INFLICT MASSIVE DAMAGE. Boomstick: And where still not done at all there's Vendetta a short but powerful blade, Merciless a Long But weak Rapier 2 submachine guns and a missile launcher. He briefly wielded his brothers sword yamato but relinquished it to nero so we won't be adding it. Wiz: Dante has perfected several Styles to help him when he uses these wide and diverse weapons there's Trickster, Swordmaster, gunslinger, Royal guard, quick silver, And finally doppleganger. Trickster Focuses on quick dodges of enemies attacks. He dashes all over the place with a regular dash that he can use up to 3 times his and then there is air trick Dante disappears in the blink of an eye with quick high speed movements. Boomstick: So he's basically teleporting. Wiz: Pretty Much. Boomstick: Swordmaster lets him use Devils arms to there maximum potential and Gunslinger lets him obviously use his guns to there max potential. Wiz: Then there's royal guard it lets him block his enemy's attacks to minimize the damage It also has royal guard a block that if timed right blocks out all the damage he takes from the move he blocks, while blocking in royal guard style he can absorb all damage he blocks and return it back to his opponent and even certain moves make him invincible while the combo is happening. Boomstick: He also has Quick silver which well it lets him slow time down 1000 times or more its normal speed at the cost of draining his Devil Trigger Gauge. Wiz: And doppleganger lets him create a clone of himself with the weapon he is wielding sadly he cant go Devil Trigger using this style and it drains his devil trigger gauge. Boomstick: Now he's not invincible, he takes nothing seriously and will hold back on enemies that are weaker then he is and as well his Devil Trigger Gauge is limited but just because he has these weaknesses does not mean he can't kick the ass of several demons. Wiz: But when hes taking a fight seriously run and pray he is not fighting you. Dante: "This party's getting crazy LET'S ROCK" DEATH BATTLE! Dante is walking in a castle and see Kratos Kratos: Out, now! Dante: Oh a bad guy, calm out. But your look angrier that Vergil, LET'S FIGHT (Cues Rage Of Sparta) FIGHT! A collision of Sword and Dante going fly. Dante: You're strong. But not smart. He slash Kratos. Kratos: Where are you? Dante: Here. Dante slash with rebellion one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Kratos dodge and attacks. Dante dodge all Kratos attacks. Dante use his ice nunchaks. And attack Kratos. But Ice Nunchuks are broken Dante: What the fuck? Kratos grab and throw Dante in a window Kratos: What happens now? He slash Dante and kick him. Dante use his own personal guns Ebony and Ivory. Dante: Lets finish this. And shoots Kratos but Kratos is so resistant and broke Dante's guns. Kratos: Is over. He slash Dante, Dante flight and destroyed the door. Out of the castle. Dante takes a music with his guitar. (Cues Dante Theme) Kratos is out of the Castle and attacks Dante. But he is paralysed. Dante: What happens? You're slow? Dante slash Kratos. And Kratos can't move. Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve and Thirteen Kratos used his armor the Golden Fleece and Claws of Hades, but Dante break Claws of Hades. Dante is teleport. Dante: Where I am? He jokes Kratos and attack. Dante: Slow (Cues Vergil Theme) Kratos: I need use the Blade of Olympus. Dante use his Majin Devil Trigger form. Dante stole the Blade of Olympus. Kratos: No Dante slash Kratos and kill him. K.O! Dante enter again in the castle with his new sword. Results Wiz: While Kratos is slightly stronger then Dante, Dante is easily faster. Boomstick: While Kratos dodges lightning Dante out paces it and Dante also reacts to lightning as well. Wiz: And once Dante used Devil Trigger or Majin Devil Trigger it was all over for Kratos as Dante's stats increase to beyond what Kratos could ever do. Boomstick: And the meteors dante tanked from mundus in base form are well at least small planet busters so Dante takes durability as well Wiz: Kratos may have a more skilled fighting style it's not like Dante hasn't taken out people like that before. Boomstick: When it comes down too it this demon just over threw the God of War Wiz: The winner is Dante Next time on Death Battle PuasLuisZX A pizza restaurant, the goof of the wikia Have golden prizes. Springtrap VS Golden Freddy! Dbfan and critic He beat the God of War But can he beat his other rival the witch the seducer the slayer of her worlds God twice Dante vs Bayonetta Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:God of War vs Devil May Cry Themed Death Battles